


Luz Writes a Fanfiction!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Luz writes a fanfiction!
Kudos: 6





	Luz Writes a Fanfiction!

This is the story of Luz writing a fanfiction.

One day Luz decided to write a fanfiction. She started the story by saying "This is the story of Luz writing a fanfiction." That was because she thought writing a fanfiction would be fun.

After that she wasn't sure what to say next with the story so she decided to say "One day Luz decided to write a fanfiction." because that would show the beginning of the story then.

Then since she was writing the story about writing the fanfiction she thought she should say how the story would start so she said, "She started the story by saying "This is the story of Luz writing a fanfiction." She thought she should explain why Luz would write a fanfiction so she said "That was because she thought writing a fanfiction would be fun."

After that she thought that she could write the fanfiction about herself and how she wrote the story so Luz in the story of Luz didn't know what to say next in the story either and so Luz wrote "After that she wasn't sure what to say next with the story so she decided to say "One day Luz decided to write a fanfiction." because that would show the beginning of the story then."

And then she thought Luz in the story would continue her story like the way that Luz in her life was writing the story and so she said "Then since she was writing the story about writing the fanfiction she thought she should say how the story would start so she said, "She started the story by saying "This is the story of Luz writing a fanfiction."""

She thought Luz in the story who wrote the story about Luz would write the story to explain why Luz would write the story so she wrote "She thought she should explain why Luz would write a fanfiction so she said "That was because she thought writing a fanfiction would be fun.""

And then she got stuck in the loop of writing forever for all of the time.

The End


End file.
